


Call me just to break me

by Paige_Marie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Marie/pseuds/Paige_Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy would have given Lily the world but she had always belonged to the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me just to break me

Sometimes Teddy thinks he could love Victoire with her shinny hair, blue eyes, and tall perfect frame. And lying with her head on his chest, her slow even breathing, the only thing keeping him to this Earth, Teddy can almost convince himself he is happy. But than she rolls off him and the near dark room is illuminated by the lighting of the muggle phone. He jumps out of bed because only one person would be calling and that one person is Lily.   
Teddy grabs the phone and takes the it into the living room and plops down near the fire in their, his and Victoire’s, small home by the sea. The fire was just beginning to dim and he swipes the answer and for the moment he just listens to her breath. “Hey Teddy.” He can picture her clearer than he could in years. Lily would be sitting by her own little fire in the cottage on the north side of the Dragon Reserve. Her hair had grown out again since the last time Teddy had seen her, if James and Albus’s report was anything to go by. Her hair would be pilled up leaving her slender neck bare, maybe Lily is wearing her favorite pair of leather pants, the ones with well worn knees and a too big muggle band tee-shirt that Teddy took her to another lifetime ago. It would slip slightly down leaving half her shoulder bare showing where her small grouping of freckles slightly resembles the constellation Sirius.   
Teddy realizes that he hasn’t spoken and the silence is broken but the sound of shaky laughter. “Zack asked me to marry him.” And the blood leaves Teddy’s face. “I told him no, how pathetic am I? That i can’t even get over someone who was never really mine.” And even if Teddy couldn’t hear Lily he would be able to feel the bitterness creep into her voice. They don’t speak for a while just listening to one another breath. Teddy would have given Lily the world but she always belonged to the stars. There’s a slight rustling on the other end followed by a slight thump. “Sorry the shirt was getting uncomfortable.”   
Teddy’s breath catching despite himself and in that moment he hates the red haired witch a thousand miles away. Lily has the ability to make him feel when he is so much better at being empty. All at once Teddy feels horrible and even his extensive vocabulary doesn’t contain the right words. “I’m sorry Lily. You shouldn’t the ones you love.” Lily laughs, a sad bitter sound, “Oh Teddy, those Muggle's have gotten it wrong. You only hurt the ones you love. The rest, well the rest don’t give a damn.”


End file.
